Still Love You
by Proud2BeATrekkie
Summary: Jason & Sharpay oneshot. Mostly cute fluff. Enjoy : Song "Still Love You" by Rod Stewart


**Author's Note: Alright, if you're confused right now, I'll explain. I have Jason (Kevin Jonas) from Camp Rock and Sharpay (Ashley Tisdale) from High School Musical as a couple. Strange, huh? Anyway, I own NOTHING**

* * *

**Still Love You**

**~Jason & Sharpay Oneshot~**

_I was told by a good friend  
You were untouchable, out of my reach_

"Jason, let me introduce you to all my friends," Shane said as he lead Nate & me around the table of strangers. "This is Nelly, Alex, Jeremy, Tanya, Ben, Amy, and..." My eyes locked onto something. A girl sitting at the table with Shane's friends. "Sharpay." Shane finished.

"Wow," I murmured. She was _beautiful_.

"Wow what?" Shane murmured back to me.

"That girl."

"Which girl?"

"The blonde one on the end,"

"Oh, Sharpay?"

"Yes, her."

"What about her?"

"She's.....she's breathtaking,"

Shane patted my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look. "She's out of your league, Jason,"

_But the first time ever I saw you,  
I spilled my cherry lime over your dress._

"Well don't just stand there, come sit down!" Shane ordered after he had introduced me to everyone. He held out a seat for me next to Sharpay. I sat down shakily and picked up my glass of wine, taking a sip to calm my nerves. I looked down to see the wine shaking in the cup. Then I realized my hand was trembling. I realized it too late. I couldn't stop my hand and I accidently spilled the wine....all over Sharpay.

_You said, dont you worry, its not my best one.  
First encounter, hardly the best._

Everyone at the table jumped up when they realized what I had done. What have I done?! Sharpay, with her mouth in a shocked 'O' shape, examined her dress. I couldn't even find the words to apologize.

"Jason!" Shane shouted at me. "You're such an idiot!"

"I know," I agreed as I hung my head in shame.

"No, you're not."

I looked up to see Sharpay smiling at me, with a forgiving look in her deep, beautiful, brown eyes.

"But...but I just...I..." I stuttered to get the words out.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's not my best one."

_But I would not change a thing  
If I could do it all over again_

" I can't believe you!" Shane ranted as he stormed back to his car while Nate & I followed.

"Shane, it was only an accident. Leave him alone," Nate stood up for me.

"But how could you do something so stupid?!" Shane shouted, stomping his foot.

"I don't care," I mused, grinning.

Shane spun around and looked me straight in the eyes. "What?"

"I don't care. I met her and she's amazing. I wouldn't change anything that happened tonight."

_All I'm tryin' to say in my awkward way is,  
I still love you. Didn't I try to impress you?  
But my old chevy van kept breakin down._

First date. You're always nervous on the first date, right? Well, I know I am. I looked down at my trembling hands then stuffed them into my pockets. Help me! I walked through the front door of my apartment building and there, standing outside next to my car, was Sharpay. I don't think gold could've glittered more. Under the lights of the city, she sparkled like a million diamonds. There can't be any girl more beautiful than her. She smiled her dazzling smile at me, sending me into a daze. I stuck my hand out to steady myself.

"Hi Jason,"

"Hi."

"What are you staring at?"

"You. You look.....so beautiful."

She looked down, blushing. How cute is that!

"Thank you,"

"Shall we go?" I held out my arm, trying to be shivalrous and to impress her.

"Yes, we shall." She laughed as she played along.

We both sat in my old Chevy. I put the key in the ignition, turned it,.....and nothing happened! I look over at Sharpay, who is trying to suppress her laughter. I am so embarassing myself horribly.

"Not starting?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, begging my cheeks not to redden. "Nope."

_And my one room over the drugstore,  
We watched the neon lights go out over town_

"I'm really sorry we couldn't go out, Shar," I apologized for the millionth time.

She looked at me, her expression fell somewhere in between amused and annoyed, but her eyes were unreadable. "Jason, really, you don't have to apologize anymore. It's okay!"

"Okay, but I really am so-"

"No!" She slapped her hand over my mouth, keeping me quiet. "Don't say you're sorry anymore!"

"Okay, I won't." I mumbled into her hand. She removed it.

"Good."

"What should we do then?"

"Um...." she began to think. She walked gracefully to my window and pulled my curtains open, releasing a gasp.

"What?"

"Jason, you have an amazing view!" she cried, turning to me, her eyes bright with excitement.

I smiled. "You think?"

"Of course!"

I slowly made my way over to her. She was still gazing out the window. I kept moving until I was directly behind her. Then I gently slid my arms around her waist, waiting to see if she would object. She didn't, so I kept moving my arms closer until they were fully around her waist. She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back and resting it on my chest. We were in complete silence. The only thing I could hear was the echo of my pounding heart in my ear. I hoped she could hear it.

"Your heart..." she must've heard it.

"What about it?"

"It's beating so fast....are you alright?"

I swallowed hard, realizing how dry my mouth was. "Yes, I'm fine." I croaked.

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

We sat in another moment of slience, watching the lights out in town go out one by one. I knew I had to tell her something, but she beat me to it.

"I love you," she whispered into my chest, so low I could barely hear her.

But I was so glad I did hear her. "I love you, too,"

She pulled her head away from my chest, my arms still around her, and looked into my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

_And some nights we'd go out dancin',  
Come home singin by the Erie Canal._

I finally got my car started so we could go out the next night. I watched her twirl gracefully across the floor, dancing like a perfect angel.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just always have danced like that,"

"Really? That's amazing."

The silence of our drive home bothered her, so she started humming a tune. A song which I knew quite well, actually. So I started humming with her. We kept humming until we found ourselves reciting the lyrics. We sang all the way home. It was like a perfect dream.

_Two hearts, gently poundin'  
As that mornin train came janglin' through._

Once we had gotten back to my apartment, it was atleast 12:00 am, so I offered to let her stay with me for the night.

"You really want me to stay here?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know,"

She laid down on my bed, I laid next to her, gently slipping my arms around her. She looked back and smiled at me, then placed her head over my heart. I know she could hear how hard it was pounding, but she didn't say anything. I could feel hers pounding too, but lighter than mine. We just sat and stared into each other's eyes, until we realized it was morning.

_But I would not change a thing  
If I could do it all over again.  
All I'm tryin' to say in my awkward way is,  
I still love you._

"Do you really have to go?" Sharpay asked, her eyes pleading me to stay.

"Yes," I answered. "Shane & Nate need me now and I can't let them down."

"But why do you have to leave for a year?!"

"It's a year-long tour, Shar. I can't help how long it is."

She looked down at her feet, letting her tears fall freely. "Please don't go," she whispered.

I gently cupped her chin in my palm, wiping a tear from her eye, and said, "I won't be gone long. I promise to write you, call you, text you everyday. And remember that I still love you." I kissed her forehead then turned away, heading for my plane.

_Well darlin', didn't I promise  
I'd never go so far away again? _

Dear Sharpay,

It's been so long since I've talked to you. I miss you more than you'll ever know. Didn't I promise you that I'd never go so far away again? I know I did. I made a promise I couldn't keep.

_But here I am writin' this letter;  
Goodbye to you, my love, see you again._

I wrote this letter to remind you of me. I hope you haven't forgotten me. I'll be home soon. I promise.

Goodbye to you, my love, I'll see you again.

_But I would not change a thing  
If I could do it all over again.  
All I'm tryin to say in my awkward way is,_

P.S. You know I wouldn't change a thing if I could do it over again. And all I've ever tried to say in my awkward way is......I still love you.

_I still love you._

I guess I'll always love you...


End file.
